Forum:Problem with av recording
Had you already have the problem that when you recording by av input the record was corrupted. I have to start the rec button and when my tv show as finished i have watched in folder REC1, but the file was only 118 MB (2 hour of recording!!). The HD has recordes only 1'43'' of the show. Why? For me it's a big problem, because it was my favourite show. I haven't touch the remot control and i haven't do any operation on the screenplay. Whyyyyyyy? Thanks_Enrico :Yeah, I ran into that. It actually stops, gives you a brief message at the top of the screen telling you it stopped and something like "bad disk". And then you don't know that it isn't recording because there is not visual indication that it is or isn't. Really made me mad when I had to watch the same dumb kid's VCR video over and over and over, every second of it just to make sure it didn't stop. After many recordings, it finally stopped doing it. :What I've found is that if you run the drive maintenance on it, then it will clear up the bad files that are causing the problem. And then you won't see the problem again until you get another corrupted file somewhere on the drive. :When my 2 backup TB drives come in, I'm planning on reformatting mine for EXT3 to see if there will be less problems with recording. Formatting it for FAT32 would also work, but then you are limited on the file size. --JCoug 23:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, i give you more accurate information. After 1'45'' appear a message in the top: EMPOWERED PROTECT (in italian... PROTEZIONE ABILITATA). In the folder REC1 there are other file about 12 GB of capacity. Maybe for this? I can't format the disk because is hal full (550 GB) and i don't know where I put this file. I'll write to iomega support. Thanks_Enrico :It may be picking up a "protected content" signal. The player does respect that signal from DVDs and will not let you copy them. Perhaps what you are trying to record is sending out that signal. --JCoug 15:44, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Excuse me but i think that it's not the problem. The av signal is a composite output of VCR. I 'd try to record a tv program by the output of the VCR. I don't think that signal was protect. Today i have recorded another video from composite output of vcr and all right. Is there maybe a limit of capacity of the folder REC1? I don't know. I had send a mail to iomega support and i'm waiting their answer. Thanks yet for the very very speedy answer. You are a super boy! Hi_Enrico Hello, i have yet the problem with a/v recording. I thinked that was depending by the folder limt capability, but this night i have try to rrecord a tv show, the folder REC1 was empty and after 30 minutes the recording stopped. Why? I have reclaim to iomega support, but they said me to update the firmware to r1 (?!?!?!?). I have said iomega that the firmware is already updated!!! Is there a solution for me? It's not possible that i can't recording anything without problem? I'm much much angry! I think it's better a VCR VHS 20 years ago!!! Hi_Enrico :Did you try the drive maintenance on it like I suggested? You could also try formatting it for FAT32, although that limits the file size you'll be able to store on it to 4 GB. I'm in the process of testing mine with EXT3 to see if that keeps track of the files better. So far so good.--01:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) It's Fantastic!!! I ran the maintenace drive on my screenplay pro hd. I have reboot and now there is a blinking flash blu light always, and now i can't see nothing on my tv. There is a message that say me nothing signal. Why? i don't want to reinstall new firmware because i lost all my file, 500 GB. There is a solution? Thanks :There's a whole page on what causes the eternal flashing blue light. Best bet is to reconnect to the computer, copy the stuff off, and reformat for FAT 32, given the kind of problems you are running into with NTFS. I'm guessing you have one one of the infamous anti-virus programs killing your drive. By the way, EXT3 format solved all of the drive recording problem I've had with it. I've been recording things for the past two days , deleting, shutting off at odd times, and other things in attempts to get it to mess up. It hasn't. But it's a little more complicated to use unless you are familiar with linux. --JCoug 01:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) there is now way that the player avoid the macrovision protection signal and continue the recording? I want to digitalize some VHS recorded from the TV but the screenplay stops the recording :Is the screenplay specifically telling you it's a protected signal (would display a message about it in the upper left corner when you tried to record), or is it just shutting off in the middle of recording? If just shutting off, then make sure you're on the R1.8 firmware and run a chkdsk on it to clean up drive errors. If it is giving you the message, then try different VHS recorders (maybe borrow a friend's player). --JCoug 19:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC)